


Soar

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Plot, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Smut, Tragedy, sub/dom, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf
Summary: Rarely does it ever take one try to flutter. Multiple attempts are in order to reach the peak above the horizon. However, not all is as it seems in the midst of the bloodlines of the Akatsuki in search for the golden kitsune sworn to be hidden away from the rest of the world. What will happen when a wolf and fox cross paths?





	1. Rustle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts), [UmaDengeki_sen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/gifts), [Nashi_ossu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_ossu/gifts).



**_Hey y'all! This randomly came to mind while working on other stuff. Yeah, I do need to work on other stories including my books....though it happens sooner or later. Who knows really at times. This is going to be my story that I begin in April because my birthday is in a few weeks time._ **

**_Anyway, it'll be interesting how this goes considering it's out of my forte. I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews for this. Hehes_ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairing: KakaNaru. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Dedicated: to my amazing best friend who I consider as an adoptive mother, CapricornKitty1975, who I love and adore to pieces. She inspires and motivates me to continue writing.**

**Soar**

**Chapter 1: Rustle**

For years now has those of the infamous organization in search of those lost or rather hidden away from the rest of humanity. Those that are left behind iron walls are there for a reason. Yet, those of Amegakure's group seek after such individuals for their leaders masterplan. Nothing will derail them from their plight even when they can't seem to find their targets once in a while. Currently, there are a few new recruits to their fold that are finishing up the process to be part of this. Although the one sent out to find Minato's spawn is not a newbie nor one of the leaders themselves.

Closing the latest edition of Icha Icha, sighs a silver haired man with a facial mask. It covers the majority of it except for one of his eyes along with one side of his nose and mouth. Being given the orders, he remains stoic on the outside. Inwardly is a completely different story if he's being honest to himself. Accepting the scroll, he opens it to read its contents. Allowing it to burn to ash, he blows it out of his face. Stowing his book away, he goes to prepare for his venture. The thought of this brings back memories from the past. These are ones he's tentative on allowing to emerge from the depths, not sure if he wants them to resurface or not. The only time he's seen Minato's son is when he was born twenty years ago. It's been a long time since then, not knowing whether or not it's a good reason he's one of those who are sent to be somewhere else away from the rest of the world. Dashing these thoughts away, he continues to prepare once in his room. It'll be a solo mission from the looks of it. Summoning Pakkun, he knows that he'll need his companion for assistance to track him down.

"What is it, boss?" Asks the hound, sniffing their Master at noticing the scent has a mix of emotions in it.

"We're going to find him," is all Kakashi says in response, knowing Pakkun doesn't need any more than that to go off on.

"Right," barks the canine while waiting for when the silver haired male will be ready to leave.

It's not long after that is when Kakashi finishes up, departing from the main base. The leaders know of his departure, glad that he doesn't need to check in on them to alert the quartet. The coordinations given to him are perplexing to say the least. The thought of returning to Konoha after all this time brings back a sense of bitterness. Why? Because rarely does anything good seem to happen there; especially for him. It's where his father had committed suicide, where he lost Obito, and where he lost their sensei. It's a place he holds an intense resentment towards. It's why when the leaders of Akatsuki gave him an opportunity to join that he accepted it without hesitation. The travel from here to there will take a couple of days time. It leaves him to his thoughts while Pakkun bounds beside him to easily keep in step.

_Naruto.... That name feels so weird to think now, but soon I'll see him in the flesh. I wonder what it must feel like being in a situation like that....all alone...frightened out of his mind....to one day be met with a ghost of the past. Does he even remember me? If so, I hope he isn't going to hate me for what must be done._

**_Oks, that's the end of chappie one. Let me know what you think, what needs to be included, etc. and the like. Hopefully this works out well for trying to work on present verb tense and third person perspective._ **

**_The next chappie of this will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	2. Ember

**_Oks, here we go with the next chappie of, Soar. My, my, there is quite a bit I have in mind for this…. Well, y’all will have to wait and see as this progresses for how everything unfolds. I’m sure you will enjoy it hopefully. Hehes_ **

**Chapter 2: Ember**

It takes about three to five days when Kakashi reaches the outskirts of Konoha. Staring up at it, he frowns, recalling something that disturbs him deeply. Trying to shake it off, he feels Pakkun nip at his right pant leg to get his attention. Looking down, he nods, knowing they need to get a move on. Going through the gates, he tenses although retains his outer mask aside from the one he wears majority of the time. The last thing he wants is to be found out before he can find Naruto. Having a casual walk, he glances every so often around him. Pakkun remains alert too just in case.

They continue on their way for quite some time. This goes on until they find the correct entrance that will lead to underground. Beneath the buildings and all of this village along with the others has a network lying down below. It’s one that only the Kages really know about aside from the Akatsuki. Peering around one last time, he relaxes a smidge at noticing there’s no sign of anything that might stall his progress. Opening the door after disabling all of the wards, he passes by with Pakkun right on his heels. Descending down the stone steps, he manages to keep his footsteps quiet enough for no one to take notice of him unless they really try to listen for anyone approaching. At the bottom of the steps, he continues on, knowing there’s a specific corridor that needs to be gone down in order to locate the room where Naruto is in unless he’s already been relocated. If that’s the case then Kakashi knows he’ll probably be caught in no time. Keeping on the alert, he progresses at a steady pace, not wanting to mess any of this up. Searching for the correct door takes some trial and error. It’s after a few tries that he locates the right one, using a specific series of hand signs to dispel the wards in place to keep others out. When those are gone, he makes sure no alarms are accidentally going off. Releasing a silent sigh of relief, he opens the metal door to slip inside, making sure Pakkun follows right behind, closing it after both of them are securely through. It’s not much in here.

What can be seen is a small window with bars over it, a cot in one corner, a separate spot for toiletry duties, and a pile of clothes. There’s a slot in the other door where food trays are put through during the times in the day that the jinchurriki needs to be fed to ensure he remains alive. At the notice of someone in here, the blonde haired male lying on the bed opens his eyes slightly, revealing the cerulean depths to blink a few times, ridding himself of any dregs of fatigue. There are multiple rings under his eyes, causing Kakashi to frown, cautiously stepping closer until he’s at the foot of the bed. Extending a hand to him, Naruto sniffs it a few times to get the scent.

“You’re…..Kakashi, right?” Asks the blonde slowly as if he hasn’t spoken in many long years, finding it difficult to use his voice, falling silent after those few words manage to pass by his lips.

“Yes, I’m here to get you out,” whispers Kakashi, tucking a stray strand of that golden hair behind one of the other man’s ears.

A small smile graces Naruto’s lips, having little life left in his eyes. Majority of it has come to fade over time being here locked behind close doors. Carefully, he lifts him off the bed, noticing he points a finger to a pack nearby. This, he grabs too, giving it to Naruto to keep safe until they arrive back in Ame. A small noise of gratitude escapes the passenger’s throat, placing him on his back before Kakashi exits here in a poof of smoke in company with his hound. Pakkun trots in step with him, keeping on guard in case anyone attempts to follow. Seeing the disrepair on him shakes Kakashi down to his core. Determination flashes through him, vowing that from this day forth he’ll ensure that he does a better job of up keeping his promise to Minato.

_At least I got him out of there. How does he still recognize me? Well, there will be a lot to talk about later when he’s in better shape._

()

It takes about five days more or less to return to Rain. Once back at the main base, Kakashi reports to the leaders. They grant him permission to keep Naruto in his company. This means he’ll be in his room with him too. It’s a relieving thought to him that he’s being given permission about this. From his success brings rewards for the completion of his task. So, he guesses that it can be worse if he didn’t come back with him. The good thing is that he’s here in a place where Naruto can try to recover. 

Getting him a hot meal and some water, Kakashi comes back to his room, setting a tray beside Naruto on a table while the blonde lies on his bed. Blue eyes watch him intently, curiously wondering what he’s up to. Speech still hasn’t come back to him yet. It concerns Kakashi deeply how far the damage has been wrought upon him. Giving him the cup of water, Naruto holds it with some trouble though manages to take in a few gulps before shakily putting it back down. Coughing lightly, he has at least some down his gullet. The meal given to him is broth with some beef, ramen, and veggies in it. Fortunately, Kakashi recalls what Rin told him all those years ago.

“Just take it easy,” says the silver haired man, sitting down at the edge of the bed. “Don’t overstrain yourself.” 

All he receives is a nod, reaching out for something. By the looks of it is his pack. Noticing this, Kakashi goes to get it for him, handing it over quickly. Taking out something from it, he sees Naruto pull out a notebook and writing utensils. His expression immediately changes from tense to at ease at finding these again. Curious about this, Kakashi waits to see what’ll be shown to him shortly.

_Thanks for rescuing me,_ says Naruto through what he writes on the page, showing it to him. _I’m not strong enough again yet to use my voice. So, um, well….I used to use this until the told me not to. I’ve been away for so long…. Where are my parents?_

Taken aback, Kakashi regains his composure, needing to go about this carefully, “It’s no problem. Yes, it’s been a long time from when you were put in there. Uh, well, I hate to break it to you, but they passed on many years ago.” 

_Oh…. I see,_ is all he writes in response, not going any further, taking this in to cause a few tears to roll down his cheeks.

“Uh, damn, I’m not good with these sort of things,” sighs Kakashi, pulling out a cloth to hand to him to wipe his face, accepting it hesitantly from him.

When he’s done, Naruto tells him, _It’s ok. You’re kind of like the Uchiha’s in a way. I expected them not to be alive, but I hoped they might still be…. How many years has it been really? Don’t lie to me, please._

“Twenty,” answers Kakashi bluntly, not wanting to soften the blow since Naruto doesn’t want him to lie about this.

Nodding, he puts his notebook and pen down, setting it by his side. Taking in a few more swallows of food, he put the bowl down. There’s much he needs to think over. The feeling of Kurama stirring in his mind isn’t uncommon. During his time away from the world has given him plenty of time to become close to the demon inside of him. To say that they’re close is an understatement by a long shot. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kakashi isn’t sure how to exactly help him. The goal is after succeeding in bringing the target back to the base is to ease the way for recovery from the years of trauma for being in there.

“Naruto?” Asks the silver haired man, breaking the silence between them, causing the blonde to quirk a brow in response.

Tilting his head to the side, he still has a brow quirking up in a questioning manner. His notebook remains on the bed at his side I case he might need it. The apprehension grows within him, knowing that this isn’t going to be easy being here. Out in the open in the real world is a scary thing for him after being in isolation all his life. The others will have to deal with this too depending on the state in which the jinchurriki and/or others they bring back are in.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie two. I know it’s a bit short, but oh well. I already love working on this. I think the way this is going so far works very well. Hopefully you all enjoy it too. I plan on there being some of the other ships involved either next chappie or in further ones._ **

**_The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	3. Corkscrew

 

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Soar. Oh my, this is becoming quite a fun one to work on. Yes, yes, I know I’m rather strange and silly, but that’s how I am. Get use to it, loves. I mean if you haven’t already that is._ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 3: Corkscrew**

_Where the hell is Itachi?_ Wonders Sasuke, searching high and low for any traces of the older Uchiha, itching to find him in order to know what really went down that fateful day, knowing if he really did it for the reasons he gave him at the time then he knows what must be done.

A light chuckle can be heard from beside him, not noticing that much how he has a certain Sanin in company, “My, my, your’e so eager to locate him, aren’t you? You do realize that he’s not an easy needle in the haystack to find….” 

“So?” Glowers the raven haired male, sighing in frustration considering it’s been two months from when he’s completed his training to then be given permission to go seek out Itachi on one condition which is that Orochimaru has to come with him. 

“No matter I suppose…. You’ve changed quite a bit after I rescued you,” the serpentine male can’t help except to curve his lips into a small smirk, recalling the memory with a certain amount of fondness. “But that’s the past and nothing can change it even if we want to…” 

“Stop being lost in memory then,” frowns Sasuke, still unsure of his connection with his former sensei of sorts.

“We’ll see,” is all he says in response before they continue on their way, walking alongside each other in step, eyeing Sasuke from time to time thoughtfully, cosndierign a few things in particular to himself. “And what will you do when you find him, hmm?” 

“You know what I’ll do. It’s what must be done if he has done it for the reasons he told me all those years ago,” answers Sasuke without hesitation, not waning away from his aspirations in the slightest.

“Good answer then. Rest assure, Uchiha, that you’ll soon learn how to flutter under my wings for the second time. Though that’ll be on our little trip we’re on.” 

()()()()()()

Tears well up in those oceanic pools, Naruto looks up at Kakashi. Wondering as to how he can really help him, he thinks at least he’s only been saying the truth to him. If there has been any lies then he probably won’t be trusting him so much as he is now. The strength he lost is still on the recuperation process. Apparently from what he’s been told is that he’ll stay here in the silver haired male’s room. Bedridden, he looks up at Kakashi still with an unspoken question on his lips.

_How do you know that to be certain?_ Is what he writes down after picking up his notebook. 

“Because I do,” is all he says in response, tucking a few stray strands of his golden locks behind his ear, shivering at the slight touch of them against his flesh, sensitive in the ears though instead of other places.

_Oh,_ is all he can put down in response to that, guessing he’ll have to put some faith into what he’s telling him, unsure if this is the right choice or not.

“Yes, well, the leaders are kind enough to allow you to stay with me,” reassures Kakashi, knowing it must be still a fright; especially with the sudden changes. “Just take your time with recovering for now.” 

A single nod is all he receives in response. Falling silent, he does a double take on his surroundings to get a better feel for them. There’s some adjustments to the room to give it a style that says it belongs to the Silver Fang rather than it being someone else’s or a vacant space. Pakkun is sprawling out on his plush dog bed. Flicking his gaze up, the canine scoots over to paw at the sheet. Naruto’s lips curve into a small smile, allowing the summons animal to climb up onto the bed. Circling around once there, Pakkun settles, more like flops, down beside him to curl up against Naruto’s side. Blinking a few times in surprise, Kakashi doesn’t expect this to happen.

“Well, it seems that Pakkun likes you. Rarely does that happen on the first try,” admits the jounin, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to ensure there’s a comfortable distance between them.

I have a way when it comes to animals, Hatake. I mean the demon inside of me is a freaking fox for Kami’s sake…. So, it’s no surprise that your companion is getting use to someone else in your place, the shake of his shoulders signifies that he chuckles lightly at the expression Kakashi has in reaction to this.

“I….see,” shaking his head in disbelief, Kakashi decides to brush it aside, taking out his book to read idly, guessing it’ll take a while for things to become a semblance of normalcy around here again.

_This isn’t so bad I guess. At least he doesn’t hate me. But what will happen when he finds out what’s really going on here? The leaders have certain….goals to achieve that involve the jinchurriki. Not even I know what those are. I suppose we’ll see how everything unfolds as we continue further on this interesting path._

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie three. It’s a little short, but oh well. It contains a good amount of context for the story. It’s pleasing to see that others are enjoying it so far. I mean I do adore and love working on this to pieces, but that’s besides the point. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly, maybe tomorrow, depending on whenever it’s finished being written up. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	4. Trickle

 

**_Alrighty, here we are with the next chappie of, Soar. This is starting to be one of my favorites to work on with how this is progressing. It’s also pleasing to see that others are enjoying it as well of course. Heh, I do have quite a bit of plans for this. So, we’ll see how things go._ **

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 4: Trickle**

During the night, Naruto has a restless sleep. Random hours are when he wakes up, unsure of what it is. The last time that’s a few before dawn is when he wakes with a cold sweat, panting to near hyperventilation. It doesn’t take long for Kakashi to notice, moving over to wrap an arm around him. The warmth given to him freaks the jinchurriki out at first until he realizes who it is. Taking some deep breaths in and out, he eventually calms down. Though his eyes are still dilating a bit.

“Hey, I’m here. Everything is ok,” murmurs Kakashi softly, trying to help him become centered again.

Soon after, he relaxes against him, sighing in frustration before he tells him, _The memories of being in there are still fresh. I don’t know how to deal with this._

“We’ll figure it out together,” reassures Kakashi, knowing this isn’t going to be an easy road to travel although they’ll give it their best shot no matter what the outcome might be. 

_I hope so,_ is all he says in response, having no more words to give, feeling at a loss even though he has someone that seems to genuinely want to help him.

Throughout Naruto’s life he’s met quite a bit of strife. The villagers used to harass him nonstop when he lived in Konoha. The day he had been put away is the one where he thought that this might be the end. For so many years that’s where he spent his time in solitude with no outside communication. The only person he saw has been the one to deliver him food at the correct meal times. Now, with being out of there, feels like he’s still trapped to an extent. Looking up at him, Naruto wonders if Kakashi really wants to assist him in his healing. What worries him is if there might be any anterior motives to this.

“Naruto,” Kakashi reaches out a hand, hesitant on if it’s ok or not to touch him again, receiving no refusal when he holds one of his hands in his own, squeezing it lightly. “I mean what I say to you. It’s a promise.” 

“Boss doesn’t break those,” yips Pakkun, noticing his master needs some backup in this.

Nodding, Naruto allows Kakashi to continue holding his hand. It’s a first step at least. The apprehension remains, untrue if he’s really ok with physical contact. All of this feels so overwhelming to him. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes, bending his head down to have his hair conceal his face while he allows them to fall, dampening his cheeks a bit. Frowning, Kakashi doesn’t know what he can say or do that might alleviate the strong feelings Naruto is dealing with at the moment.

_I’m not going back there, right? Right?_ Frantically he writes this down, raising his head for his teary eyes to meet the concerning gaze of the silver haired man.

“Of course you’re not going back there. You’re safe here with me, Naruto. I won’t let anything bad happen to hurt you ever again. Pakkun is correct. I don’t break my promises when I make them, but if it does then it haunts me for the rest of my life.” 

()()()()()()

“Itachi,” announces one of the leaders, calling him in to speak, having brought notice to something.

“You asked for me?” Answers the raven acrid male, coming in as soon as possible in company with his partner Kisame.

“You’re aware that we will have some old members returning to our fold, right?” Madara asks him, knowing the others including his husband, Nagato, are out finishing up their own important missions.

“Hn, I’m aware,” replies the Uchiha, expression stoic though in his mind he knows what this is about.

“Orochimaru will be here in a matter of hours with your brother,” says Madara, breaking the small stretch of silence to dump this on him, not caring if he’s going to protest. “You are to meet up with him. I’m sure there’s plenty you two need to discuss.” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Itachi thought this might not be so soon. What he has thought is that it might be another few years before this day will come. For it to be now isn’t a concern even though it does worry him as to how Sasuke will react. Nodding once, he accepts the mission given to him without a moment’s hesitation. This is something he needs to do anyway. Watching them leave, Madara smirks ever so slightly, knowing what’s soon to pass will be rather interesting. In the hallway, itachi has Kisame following him for them to walk in step with each other.

“Are you sure that you’re ready to face him?” Kisame asks the question that’s been on his mind for whenever this might happen.

“Perhaps not, but I don’t have a choice,” admits Itachi, going to the exit of the main base to leave, knowing they’ll probably be on watch at the front gates for whenever those two will arrive.

Kisame nods, hiding his concerns and such from his partner. Itachi knows fairly well how his shark-like counterpart feels. Both of them have their own masks to wear amongst others. Towards themselves is a different matter altogether where they allow those masks to fall to reveal their true selves. At the gates, the two wait, hours passing eventually for the sight of Orochimaru and Sasuke to be seen approaching. Tensing, Itachi has his hands at his sides, contemplating over what he plans to say to him. It’s a delicate matter that needs to have a certain tentativeness to handling it. When they’re a few feet away is when Itachi gets up to approach his younger sibling. When the two are face to face has Sasuke blink a few times. No, it’s not what he expects for him to come meet him on his own accord. What he thought is that he might have to go on a wild chase like he has for the past several years of his life up to this exact point.

“Hello, little brother. It’s been a while, has it not? Come, leader wants you to join us. I’ll answer all of your questions after you accept, but giving this knowledge comes at a price.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of this chappie. I know they’re kind of short, but I don’t think I need to make them extremely long. Besides, I always put in context and all. Hmm, there’s quite a bit more I plan to involve in this. It’s definitely going to be fun writing more of KakaNaru aside from it being my OTP and all. It’s also because the recovery process is really interesting to write up._ **

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	5. Whirlwind

**_Hey y’all! Here’s the next chappie for, Soar. Well, this seems to be progressing nicely enough I think. I sincerely appreciate the feedback that I receive for this and any of my other works. It means a lot and helps me feel more motivation to continue working on stuff._ **

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 5: Whirlwind**

A day passes,Kakashi is by Naruto’s side the entire time, worrying if he goes away that Naruto might spiral. There’s no telling if the leaders might grant permission to go outside the base. At least here in Amegakure he can be safe. So, he doesn’t see why going out into the village will be an issue when he thinks about it more carefully. Making up his mind, he grabs Naruto’s hand, helping him to his feet. Giving Kakashi a silent question, the blonde wonders what he’s up to. His strength hasn’t come back to him yet. Leaning against him for support, he has his eyes open halfway, noticing some of Kurama’s chakra has gone further into his system. It’s not something that worries Naruto since during the time up to this point he’s only been able to trust the demon than anyone else. The changes within him are ones he accepts without an ounce of hesitation.

“We’re going outside for a walk,” answers Kakashi for what he must be asking him.

Nodding, Naruto guesses this might be good. Feeling sun on him might help wake him up fully. Assisting him outside of the base, they go into the village itself. Here is a tranquil place considering it’s safe due to their gods and goddess meaning Madara, Pain, Nagato, and Konan. Walking through the streets, he goes slowly to not jostle Naruto too much. He can tell it’ll still take some time until Naruto has all of his vitality back in him. Helping him is not an issue at all. They continue for a while until he finds a bench, settling down with Naruto at his side. This has been after about thirty minutes of wandering about. Fortunately it’s a clear day with no clouds to be seen. The sun shines down in warm rivulets, appreciating that it’s not raining today.

“How is this?” Kakashi asks him, knowing to go about this with caution, not wanting to get on the jinchurriki’s bad side.

_Fine,_ he replies after a moment or two, taking in all of the surroundings, noticing it’s vastly different from inside of the Akatsuki base.

“That’s good,” sighing in relief, Kakashi hasn’t known what might be ok, deciding they might go to a shop if Naruto feels up to it.

_It’s nothing I recall seeing before…. I barely remember Konoha,_ admits Naruto, staring ahead as if lost in thought, shaking his head to rid himself of any foul memories, knowing he can’t exactly forget what he’s gone through.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Kakashi tries to convey a semblance of comfort, knowing it must be difficult to adjust after being behind bars for such a long time, “I know it’s hard for you, but take your time with all of this.” 

A single nod is all he receives, seeing Naruto give him a half-smile. It’s better than nothing though. The good thing is that he’s not pushing him away. It’s another reason why Kakashi doesn’t want to push him too much. The fear of him shutting him out is what he doesn’t want to happen in the slightest. When he notices that Naruto is looking at him again with intent, he quirks a brow, wondering what must be on his mind.

“There’s a ramen shop nearby. Do you want to go to it?” The instant mention of ramen perks him up instantly, nodding emphatically as if in excitement at the mere thought of the delicacy. “Hn, ok, we’ll go then.” 

Chuckling lightly at the reaction, Kakashi helps him to his feet. Heading over to the correct shop. This treat might help him feel better. It’s what he hopes at least. Going inside, Kakashi manages to get a table for two. Settling Naruto in the chair across from him, Kakashi sits down in the other one. The two are given menus, looking over them at their own speed to eventually tell the waitress what they want when she comes back to ask. Kakashi gets a bowl of beef and shrimp for himself. Naruto orders at least two bowls. Normally, he eats more than this, but it’s his first time in twenty years that he’s eating this stuff, thinking it best to pace himself this time. When they two finish giving the waitress their orders, Kakashi and Naruto hand over their menus to her. Then the two are left to themselves. Both have a cup of tea and a glass of water at their disposal.

“Is this ok?” Kakashi asks him, managing to hide his anxiousness fairly well.

_Yeah, thanks. To be honest with you I never thought I might be free. If you didn’t come when you did then I probably might not be alive right now._

()()()()()

Heading into the base, Sasuke wonders if it’s a good idea for him to join the infamous organization. Yes, Orochimaru is, but he doesn’t know about it himself. The thought of the snake being a part of it does have him leaning more so on the side of giving in. Sighing in resignation, he nods to sign the contract, being given his own cloak and ring from Nagato. When they exit, he’s given permission to be alone with Itachi. Hopefully this will be worth it, impatient to know the truth after all this time.

“Well, you want to know, right?” Asks Itachi, remaining calm in this situation.

“Hn, I do,” replies Sasuke without hesitation, wanting to get some answers out of him.

“As I told you this comes at a price. You are to join the Akatsuki which is good. The other condition I haven’t told you is that you need to promise me when you learn what happened that you don’t go after Danzo,” says Itachi sternly.

Taking in his brother’s words, Sasuke considers this for a few moments before giving his answer, “I suppose I can agree to those terms. What does the Elder have to do with any of this?” 

“Sit down, little brother. I have told you we have much to discuss,” frowns Itachi, settling down in a chair, motioning for Sasuke to sit in the one across from him.

Obliging, he sits down, crossing his arms across his chest. What he hopes is by agreeing to these terms that he’ll receive the answers he desires. It’ll assist in quelling the anticipation within him. Staring at Itachi, he waits for when his older sibling will begin the explanation. fortunately, he has all the time in the world now that he’s finally here.

“When the clan was massacred it hasn’t been by my own hand. I was ordered to do it because our clan was becoming so powerful to almost overthrow Konoha to rule it,” says Itachi as he begins to tell it all to him. “Danzo was the one to order me to commit the deed. The only one I managed to save was you.” 

“Why?” Is all Sasuke has to ask in response, having no further words to say at hearing all of this at last.

“Because all I have done is to protect you. I don’t want to see you dead.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of this chappie. I hope it works out well for y’alls reading pleasure. Somehow I manage to make this a bit logner. Some chappies will work out that way I suppose._ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	6. Chasm

**_Welcome back for the next chappie of, Soar. This is turning out to be a really fun story to work on. Plus, I’m enjoying how it’s progressing so far. There are definitely quite a number of further things I want to happen in this from here on out._ **

**_I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 6: Chasm**

After their short visit in the village, Kakashi helps take Naruto back into the main base. Assisting him to his room, he has him lie down. Looking over to Pakkun, the canine nods as if understanding that he’ll be on guard duty. There are a few things he needs to check on. Seeing the silver haired man about to leave, Naruto reaches out, grabbing his sleeve lightly. Feeling the tug, Kakashi halts in his tracks, glancing over at the blonde, knowing there’s still so much work to be done to repair the damage wrought on him from years of confinement.

“I’ll be back soon,” he promises, not wanting him to worry.

_Where are you going then?_ Naruto asks, writing it down to show him, still not feeling all too confident to speak up.

“There’s a meeting coming up in an hour. I need to be there. Pakkun will be right here to keep you company,” reassures the jounin, not wanting him to worry too much about the separation even though he knows it probably is hard for him. “You’re not going to be alone, ok?” 

Considering this for a couple of minutes, Naruto eventually lets go, nodding as he looks at the hound. Pakkun growls softly, moving closer to plop down beside him to curl up on the bed next to him. Kakashi leaves him some water and food in case he might grow hungry, not sure if the meeting might go on longer than he thinks it will. With one last glance over at him, Kakashi heads out of his room into the hallway. Going down it to the meeting area, he enters the door to sit at his seat, glancing around stoically to see that most of the others are here. Those who are missing are the zombie duo and artist duo. How everyone acts here is something he’s grown use to, not minding it considering their group is pretty much like a family of misfits even though they accept each other without a single thought about it. Soon enough, the other four come in, guessing they’ve been up to their usual stuff as they take their seats at the table. The leaders notice that everyone has come for it to start.

“Good, you’re all here at last. Now, we can begin. There’s still quite a sufficient amount of work that needs to be done before our goal can see its fruition. Sasori, you and Deidara have done well to find the crimson raccoon dog,” says Nagato simply, going about this in a business-like fashion.

“It hasn’t been that much of a free ride, hmph,” huffs Deidara, having lost an arm for it.

“Hush, brat. We have the job done. That’s what matters,” hisses the Puppeteer to his partner, having him grumble under his breath.

“Yes, well, we have some new rookies in our midst. Those will be given the opportunity to be the keepers for the jinchurriki,” announces Nagato, doubting the others truly knew about this fact though perhaps they might of given some assumptions about it.

“Hn, we’re all aware of that, Leader-sama,” says Itachi, wondering why this all matters to bring attention to, having his mind split on listening to this and worrying about what his brother’s decision might be after learning about what truly went by on the day of the massacre.

“Perhaps it’s not necessary to reiterate, but some of you tend to forget,” says Madara, not looking at anyone in particular with this accusation.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Barks out Hidan in annoyance, having taken out precious time from looking for sacrifices for his deity to attend this.

“Shut up,” growls Kakuzu, glowering at his partner at how he acts at times. “We all know he’s talking about you.” 

“Like hell I’m not some dumbass,” grumbles Hidan, one of his brows twitching while his hands itch to stab someone, needing to get back to his work soon.

“Anyway, you all have a break for now from missions. We will be taking two months out of the time to search for the remaining jinchurriki to train the rookies we have. Now, with that, you can all leave to go about the rest of your day.”

()()()()()

Sighing in relief, Kakashi feels glad that this only lasts about twentyish minutes. Heading back to his room, he opens it to see that Naruto is dozing with Pakkun resting beside him. The hound has his head resting on the jinchurriki’s chest, snoring lightly while the two nap together. Closing the door quietly behind him, he moves carefully to make no sound, sitting beside him to wrap his arms around him. Thoughts of the past rise to the surface of his mind. So much has gone by even though it feels like almost yesterday he was being trained by Minato himself. He misses the Fourth Hokage, hoping he’s ok wherever he might be now. This includes Obito of course, knowing the scars on him are a reminder of the one he fails to save, regretting what he hasn’t been able to do then. It’s another reason why he tries with all of his power to not have the past repeat itself. Holding him close, Kakashi notices that Naruto doesn’t stir in the slightest.

_Minato, I wonder what you and Kushina might think of him to see your son now. I’m sure you’d be in the same boat as me at feeling rage for the village we’ve all fought for to have done this to one of their own. I doubt there’s any hope of the Leaf to repent for the damage they’ve done. But at least I can do everything I can to ensure he heals, right?_

()()()()()

“So, what are your plans now?” Orochimaru asks the raven haired male, having Sasuke in his own room considering that’s how it is with the housing arrangements for the moment.

“Nii-san isn’t lying to me,” muses the Uchiha, considering it for a bit, knowing he has given Itachi his word of not going after Danzo. “I wonder why he doesn’t want me to go after him. Doesn’t he know the rage I feel?” 

“Listen to me for a moment, alright? He doesn’t want you to make his mistakes. The last thing he wants is for you to succumb to hatred for it will only consume you until there’s nothing left if you do.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of this chappie. I’m sorry for the long wait on this, but I’m still working on it of course. I do enjoy working on this a lot. It’s just that I have other stories that require my attention including my original works. So, I try to update this one at least every week or two if possible. Hopefully I can update my other works shortly enough depending on whenever I have chappies finished being written up for them._ **

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly sometime next week I think. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	7. Pulse

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of, Soar. I hope you all are liking it so far. I mean I know I sure enjoy working on it. It’ll definitely be quite interesting with what will happen from here on out in this. Hehes_ **

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on for now. I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 7: Pulse**

Waking up in a different place, the container of Shukaku opens his eyes, seeing how he’s in a different place. Each of the jinchurriki have been sent away under lock and key for various reasons. For Gaara, has it being those of the Sand, don’t want him to become their leader. Some may call it bias while others may call it offensive. Others have their own separate thoughts about the matter. Noticing his gourd is nearby does relax him a smidgen. The raccoon dog himself notices that they aren’t in their confinement anymore, smirking at the thought of some carnage to occur given the chance to be set free. These thoughts don’t ease Gaara’s anxiety and other issues that come with being the host of Shukaku of all of the tailed beasts. No matter the number of tails has them still thirsting for certain things.

Rubbing his temples, he sighs, “Really now, I don’t need this, you know.” 

_So? It’s not like you get a choice,_ points out the beast inside.

Shrugging, he guesses that’s a fair point. It’s not one he agrees with of course. Wondering who he’s with, he notices a brunette haired male walk in. Quirking a brow, he never thought to see the this particular individual again after their days way back when during the Chunin Exams. To see him here of all places is worrying to a degree. Wisps of sand escape from his gourd to swirl around him, narrowing his eyes ever so slightly at the man approaching him even though he keeps his distance. The way in which Gaara is hasn’t changed in the slightest from back then. Being left alone behind steel bars hasn’t given him a chance to turn a new leaf.

“What do you want?” Asks the jinchurriki icily, staring at him with an impassive seafoam green gaze.

“The leaders assign the rookies I suppose to take care of those like you we’ve been able to rescue,” explains the lilac-eyed male, not liking this any better than he does with being given the assignment to be with him of all people. “Look, we don’t have to like each other, but we do have to deal with being in the same room.” 

“I suppose,” he gives Neji a sideways glance, not sure what to think about him.

“It seems as if you recognize me,” notes the Hyuga in slight amusement, still keeping his distance from him of knowing how volatile Gaara can be at times. “What else do you remember?” 

“Shukaku doesn’t allow me to forget. I’m sure you’ll notice most of the others have become silent,” explains Gaara in a furious hiss of what has been done to all of them because of their villages regarding them in a light in which they aren’t privy to, knowing while they are different has them being human as well. “They’re the one who has given cause for us to become demons….to give in to our beasts…..and to allow their ignorance to fuel our rage.” 

“What do you plan then?” Asks Neji calmly, listening intently to what Gaara has to tell him, not blown away by this as he’s been given the debrief from the leaders of what to expect even though he is taken aback slightly from the raw emotion in Gaara’s voice.

“One day, they’ll see what damage they’ve done…. One day, they will pay the price for their mistakes.” 

()()()()()()

“So, have you come to a decision?” Asks Orochimaru, waiting for when the Uchiha might give an answer to his query. “What do you intend to do now?” 

Considering the serpentine male’s words, Sasuke wonders if he really wants to act for vengeance. That has been his driving force up to this point when he’s finally been able to catch up to finding his brother. Though at being given the truth has him being at a crossroads. There’s one path where he can go against the promise he’s made to Itachi while on the other hand he can choose to not pursue it. What will amount to not lunging after it to rid the man who orchestrated the massacre all of those years ago? Will it truly give him peace? Or will it continue to have him wonder at night all of the what if’s?

“I suppose it’s not worth it,” sighs Sasuke, feeling this is harder to admit than he might like it to, noticing the Sanin stand for him to motion to follow.

“Come, I want to show you something. This isn’t an easy choice for you to make of course. WhatI can assure you is that it’s going to be one of the best you make in the long run.” 

()()()()()

Still holding Naruto in his arms, Kakashi remains lost in thought to not notice the blonde wake. Noticing the warmth surrounding him, Naruto looks up to see the silver haired man with his arms around him. Snuggling in closer, he feels content being here for some reason. Well, he has given him his trust after all. The motion alerts the jounin of him waking up, darting his gaze down to meet those oceanic depths. The two stare at one another for a small stretch of time, not saying a word while Pakkun continues to snore on his lap.

_Hey,_ he conveys, unsure if he can use his voice quite yet.

“Hey there yourself,” chuckles Kakashi lightly. “The meeting ended quicker than I thought. Maybe we can figure out some plans if you like.” 

“For….what?” Naruto struggles to get out, frustration evident on how it seems to still be difficult to vocalize the words he wants to say.

“Moving forward I suppose,” muses Kakashi, understanding how it seems to be hard for him to deal with all of these changes, trying to have it be a gradual transition for it to not overwhelm him too much.

_Ok,_ he hesitantly concedes, guessing it’s probably a good idea.

“I think Deidara might be willing to help with your speech issue,” suggests Kakashi, knowing there’s a lot to work with here. “Then the rest will be left to me I suppose. Sasuke is here if you want to see him.” 

The mention of the Uchiha perks his interest. Though he has no idea what has become of him throughout all of the time that has gone by so far. It causes him to wonder what he might be like now. Is he still like he remembers? Or has he drastically changed from what he use to be like? 

_You’ll never know until you go see him,_ pipes up Kurama, understanding Naruto better than anyone can ever hope including himself sometimes.

_Maybe you’re right,_ frowns Naruto, unsure if he really wants to, making up his mind a few moments later.

“What will it be then?” Kakashi asks him gently.

_I want to go see him when I’m feeling more like myself,_ answers the blonde, thinking this might be for the best. _But if he comes to see me then I won’t argue._

“Alright then. Well, we have plenty of time to ensure your recovery goes smooth sailing. Though we won’t worry about starting it until tomorrow. You need your rest. Don’t worry because I’ll be here for you.” 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of the chappie. It’s a little short, but I think that’s ok. It works out well anyway. I hope to update Sapphire Storms and Chasms of Sixteen later today if possible. We’ll see how it goes because I’m working on my original works in the midst of trying to keep up with my fanfics. Hehes_ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	8. Spiral

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of, Soar. I’m updating this today because it’s my birthday on April 18th. I turned twenty-four. So, this will be fun to work further on. I’ll also see about updating Viper and some other stuff this weekend. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 8: Spiral**

Still speculating on how this will go, Kakashi hopes that Naruto can continue to have trust in him. The last thing he wants is a relapse to happen. Convincing Deidara to help might be tricky though it’s not impossible. Besides, the two have a bond that Naruto is unaware of. It might be a nice surprise to find out what it is, thinking it might bring some light into the darkness he remains within. It’s worth a try at least.

“Are you ready?” Kakashi asks after a few hours pass by, receiving a nod from him before assisting the blonde onto his feet. “Alright then. Let’s go see if Deidara has some time.” 

Interest perking up, Naruto wonders if the bomber will be useful in this sort of situation. None of the people here are those he recognizes all that well. Sure, he knows Kakashi and Itachi although anyone else he doesn’t know of. Accepting the silver haired male’s guidance, he’s taken out of the room into the hall before they continue onwards. Descending through the twisting hallways of the building, he locates Deidara outside perfecting his art. Sasori doesn’t allow it to happen I their room considering as to what went down last time. Let’s just say that’s a story for another time. Noticing Kakashi, Deidara wonders idly what he wants with him of all people.

“Hey there, hmph,” waves the flamboyant artist, noticing some of the ground is a bit in disarray from his bombs. “what do you want with me?” 

“Well, at least you’re getting to the point for once,” notes his redheaded partner who sits against a tree nearby, watching the blonde play with his clay every so often.

“Oh shut up, un,” glowers Deidara, turning his attention back to Kakashi and who he has in his company.

“it’s for him actually. From when I returned him here he’s been unable to use his voice properly. Due to how you have your own speech impediment I thought maybe you might be able to help him,” explains Kakashi simply, not letting it go on for too long though enough for Deidara to get the gist of it.

Frowning, he moves over to examine Naruto more closely. What he sees blows him away a few steps. There has been the thought of seeing his half-sibling again, but never thought it to ever happen in any lifetime. To see him here and now in this state shocks him dow to the core. Regaining his composure, Deidara returns to address the jinchurriki. There’s much they’ll need to discuss. Being given this job by Kakashi means he’s serious about helping him, hoping that he’ll be good enough for the knucklehead.

“Yes, of course I will, un. We’ll start today, ok? I’m sure we’ll have a good time.” 

 

**_Oks, I’m going to end it right there. Why? Just because I feel like it. I also want to keep readers on their toes. Today is my birthday which is why this is getting an update on April 18th. There will be further updates from this point onwards._ **

**_What I do each spring is decide on one-three works that I begin in spring to continue onto the summer or so until they reach completion. This is something I find fun to do as it keeps me fairly regular with updates._ **

**_Anyway, enough of me blathering on and all. I hope you all enjoyed with what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever it’s finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	9. Helix

 

**_Hey y’all! So, I’m trying to update this and other stuff fairly regularly. It’s a little tricky at the moment though. I thought to work on this one more in particular because I’m feeling a bit depressed lately. Also, a lot of stuff has been triggering my anxiety. So, in short, I’m having a hard time figuring out to handle everything._ **

**_I hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice reviews._ **

**Chapter 9: Helix**

“What do you want to show me now?” Asks Sasuke, continuing to follow Orochimaru out of the base to a specific location within Amegakure.

“You’ll see,” is all he’ll say about it for now, continuing to have him follow until reaching their destination several minutes later.

What they come upon is a seclusive area. It consists of a waterfall hiding a inner cavern system. Using a particular series of hand signs has the serpentine male open a passage inside of the inner workings of the caverns within. Following suit after him, Sasuke remains silent, curious of what this might entail, continuing to go along with this to see where it’ll lead towards. Going through it has them arriving at a spacious hall, Sasuke examines everything closely. It’s a place that he never thought possible in somewhere like this that seems to not allow outsiders within its walls.

“Here is where I wan to talk with you about certain things, Uchiha. Perhaps Itachi might of been able to do it as well, but I prefer you knowing this from me first before you run to your brother about it.” 

()()()()() 

Spending time with the artistic bomber has Naruto learning some things. Deidara agrees on the fact that they’ll need to go slow at this. The last thing he and Kakashi want at the moment is to have Naruto becoming overwhelmed to possibly run off somewhere. None of those in the origination can afford losing those they have come to rescue from those of the various villages throughout the Five Nations. What they manage to cover today is introductory things. Noticing that Naruto carries around a notebook with him isn’t a concern. It’s what he’s been using to communicate thus far.

“Hey, I have an idea, hmph,” pipes up Deidara during near the end of their makeshift session, knowing Kakashi needs to take him back inside in a little while.

Looking at him, Naruto tilts his head to the side, _What is it?_

“Have you thought of tapping into your beast to see if you can create a mental link with people? That might be easier than having to always write down what you want to say, un,” points out the younger blonde considering he’s only nineteen years old, not minding how Naruto is a bit older than him.

Considering this, Naruto supposes that he can give it a try. Taking a few moments to speak with Kurama has them coming to an agreement that it’s worth a try. Besides, it does sound appealing to him. Nodding, Naruto uses a smidgen of the fox’s power to create it. Soon after, he uses it on those nearby who might be willing to accept it. Noticing this causes the silver haired jounin to quirk a brow, feeling something searching in the air through the chakra connections that encompass their bodies along with other aspects of their world. Figuring out it’s coming from him puts Kakashi at ease. Giving a small smile, he accepts it without question as he grows curious what this might be like.

_Uh, well, hi,_ hearing Naruto’s voice in his mind startles Kakashi at first though he soon relaxes, shooting him a gentle reassuring gaze. _Dei suggests this so I don’t have to write what I want to say all the time. Though this comes at a condition. Kurama only allows it to happen to those who are willing and accepting of the connection._

_I see,_ testing it out, Kakashi enjoys being able to converse with him in a more personal experience than what they previously been. _I like this better to tell you the truth._

_Thanks, I do too._

 

**_Oks, this is short, but I’ll be ending this chappie right here. Besides, I think that’s a good spot too. I would’ve liked it to be longer, but a lot of the time I’m not able to write out longer chappies. My standard is between 2-4k depending on how much energy I have. It has nothing to do with the story and all. It just depends on how much energy I have per day due to the issues I battle._ **

**_I hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever I have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
